Legs
by Lovely Mocochang.Com
Summary: Nero likes legs. Dante likes legs. They like each other's legs the most. Especially in these situations. Yaoi. DanteNero.


I've been promising for ages to get all my old stories re-written (Mostly because they're so embarrassingly bad) but then I come out with this. I'm going to hell, I know.

This is my first ever DMC fanfic. Please be gentle with me?

Written while listening to Ancafe's Cherry Saku Yuuki. 3

**Quote of the day:** "Don't you think that's a little harsh? Killing me just because of the way I t-t-t-t-TALK?" - Nero. DMC4

Please Enjoy:

* * *

Nero liked legs. The first time he met Gloria, he had tried his hardest not to stare, transfixed. (There was a lot to stare at.) Then, when he'd gotten an amazing view of her shapely, smooth legs – he had to literally tear his eyes away, coughing slightly in embarrassment. He knew she was playing with him, though.

Nero really liked Dante's legs. Once, ages after the incident with Gloria, he watched Dante slob around Devil May Cry in only his boxers. This time, he couldn't bring himself to tear his eyes away from the long, muscular limbs. They looked so inviting, so entrancing. They were just **begging** to be caressed.

Nero liked to sneak glances at Dante's legs at any opportunity he could. If ever they were fighting, he'd try hard to rip whatever Dante had covering his legs at that time. If Dante was sleeping, with his feet up on his desk – Nero would make sure that the legs of his trousers conveniently slipped down to give Nero even the smallest of views.

Nero even went as far as to hide all of Dante's clothes, just so he could watch him turn the whole place upside down looking for them in the underwear he slept in. Nero really liked Dante's legs. He'd watch Dante sleeping and sometimes run his fingers down the muscular appendages, just to see if they really did feel as good as they looked. Nero knew that Dante would find out about his slight fascination, but he hoped it wouldn't be until after he'd successfully taken countless pictures of Dante's beautiful legs.

* * *

Dante also liked legs. He'd always liked legs. Even though he'd never admit it out loud, he liked Trish's legs. But his love for her legs was long over – because Nero's legs were just amazing. Long, smooth and strong. Perfect – in Dante's eyes.

Dante knew that Nero liked legs too. What, did he think he never noticed him looking? Never felt Nero's cool fingers trace patterns in them whilst Dante tried to hold back some involuntary noises? Never noticed the hungry gaze that were on them, whenever Dante was searching for the clothes he KNEW Nero had hidden? Pfft, guess again.

Then Dante found the pictures. Oh yes. Nero had taken pictures of Dante's legs. And Dante in general. And Dante in the shower. Dante knew all about the shower one, he had tried to pose really well for that one, to make it a much sexier picture.(Which is hard to achieve, seeing as it **was** Dante naked and wet after all.) When Nero had gone out once, Dante had gone into his room. And there on the bed, not very expertly concealed, were a load of pictures of Dante in various states of undress. And next to them was a large, unmistakable cum-stain. It was time to act.

* * *

Dante liked Nero's legs.

He liked them wrapped around his waist when he was driving into the younger man's hole, making him scream and beg for more.

He liked them hooked over his shoulders when he was plundering Nero's entrance with his throbbing cock.

He liked the way they scrabbled around on the bed repeatedly as the pleasure pulsated through his body - while he moaned and submitted to the older Devil Hunter.

He liked the way his toes curled and clenched in anticipation when he was getting close to the edge.

He liked the way Nero's legs writhed around on the bed when the pleasure Dante was giving him was almost too much to take.

He really liked the way the muscles tensed when Nero was riding Dante. The way they pushed Nero up and down, up and down, up and down – Dante's cock disappearing into the delicious warmth that was Nero.

He liked having Nero's legs on each side of him. Whether he was ramming into him - making him scream in ecstasy, milking the juices straight out of him with his mouth, sinfully fucking Nero with his hot, wet tongue or when Nero was lowering himself onto Dante's thick, dripping need.

Dante loved the way Nero's toes scratched at the sheets. The way they jerked and tensed as Dante mercilessly abused his sweet spot. He loved the way Nero's legs felt under his hands as he stroked and caressed them. The way they felt wonderful against his mouth and tongue. And especially, the way they were one of Nero's biggest weaknesses, and one of his biggest turn-on points.

Dante really loved the special kind of moans and gasps he could elicit from his younger lover – just by stroking his legs, _just like that_. All it took was a lick here, a mere ghost of a touch there and a _"A-ahh, Dante! P-please not there!" _And then Nero was putty in his hands.

**Dante and Nero.** When they were together? They were a wonderful pair of legs. When they were apart, it would be like only one leg of the two. One half of a whole. Incomplete.

And so both Dante and Nero's love for legs grew.

Especially eachother's.

* * *

If it sucks amazingly, then hey - whatever. It was written in...four minutes and seven seconds. (The time it takes for the song I was listening to t'finish : ) Reviews will be rewarded with my undying love.


End file.
